Stormy Nights
by Miss Chelle
Summary: Silence is what Saix needed, and he got just the opposite by pissing these three off. One-shot, with subtle hints of crack


-1_(I can't sleep. Its raining outside. I've had this idea for awhile. Enjoy.)_

Stormy Nights

Xemnas was sick. Now, usually, Nobodies do not get sick. But Xemnas really pushed the 'standing outside all night long with his arms outstretched to the moon' bit. He was bound to catch something _sometime_, and that day had finally come. Well, the day was over. It's night right now, to be honest. Around 10:45, when our dear old Superior would normally go to sleep. Again, usually, this is not much of a hassle. But on this rare occasion, when Xemnas was so congested that he couldn't breathe through his nose, Saix was suffering almost half as much as Xemnas was. For the entire day, he had been trailing the Superior, carrying tissues, providing glasses of water and orange juice from God knows where, and other such things. He was almost as relived as his Superior was when it came time for bed.

"Okay, Superior, just take these and go sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." He handed over two pills and a glass of water.

"Just make sure this damned Organization keeps quiet tonight. I can't be awoken in the middle of the night…" Xemnas spoke, sounding half-dead. He disappeared into his room, and Saix took his words literally. The idiot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saix strode through the white halls of the Castle. He was going to make sure that absolutely nothing disturbed his Superior tonight. Deciding to go from the bottom up, the first door he came upon was Number XIII's, we know him by Roxas. Or that one blond haired kid that looked like Sora. Whatever.

Saix pressed his ear up to the door, and listened hard. For a while, he heard nothing. Then, a voice.

"…maybe it's getting _too _spiky…..like I'm trying way too hard…Well, with that damn hedgehog of Somebody I have….blame a guy for..….at least I'm a little…" And the voice trailed off. Huh. So Roxas examined his hair every night. Apparently, he's pacing back and forth, talking to himself. Well, it wasn't that surprising. Saix deemed the teenager Odd, but quiet, and he moved on, leaving poor insecure Roxas to worry about his too-spiky hair.

Next up was Larxene. Saix knew there was going to be a problem when he heard a faint buzzing noise, growing louder with each step he took toward the girl's room. Now facing it, the buzzing was obnoxious at best, but to Saix, it was a serious offence to the silence he had to protect. He raised a gloved hand, and knocked twice, very sharply. The noise died, and Larxene answered the door, hair mussed up and slightly damp. Saix shuddered at the sight.

"What?"

"Please stop that loud nuisance your operating."

"You mean my hair dryer?" Larxene crossed her arms over her chest, and jutted her hip to one side. She did not like where this was headed.

"Yes. The Superior needs his sleep tonight, and-"

"But I'm almost done!! If I don't do this now, my hair will be messed up for the rest of the week!"

"Tough" And Saix turned tail and walked toward Marluxia's room, leaving Larxene speechless and fuming. Fortunately, Larxene was an evil woman, with wicked plans. "So the Superior wants to sleep, does he? Heh, heh heh…" And she disappeared back into her room for schemes.

Marluxia wasn't doing anything to offend the graceful ear of Xemnas, Saix decided, and neither was Luxord. Although he did have to take the giant Cards, their whistling was getting to be quite a nuisance.

When Saix strode past Demyx's room, a gentle melody caught his ears. He leaned in closer, and heard more of this soft, gentle sitar music floating through the hall. Most would think this music very appropriate, almost a lullaby, and left Demyx in peace. But not Saix. He knocked sharply, just as he did with Larxene, and he was just as cruel.

"Demyx, stop that infernal music!"

"Wha…? Why? No one else s-seems to mind…"

"The Superior needs to sleep tonight. You will stop playing."

"But I have to practice!"

"Then do it silently!" And Saix left. Demyx was still looking around confused. Larxene snuck up behind him, and tapped on his shoulder. She whispered something in his ear, and he nodded, and the both tip toed around a corner, waiting to see who Saix would offend next.

Saix was nearly done with his task. Numbers VIII-IV were perfectly quiet. Most Nobodies were sleeping at this hour, anyways. Axel was doing something…..odd. But he was quiet, so Saix didn't stop him. He did wonder what would posses one to paint their toenails bright red at 11:30 at night. But, Don't ask, don't tell, yes? The sudden noise of a blender ripping through the halls just as he was finishing surprised and infuriated him greatly. He ran to Xaldin's room, threw open the door, and ripped the plug out of the outlet in one fluid movement. He hissed angrily at the man with dreadlocks.

"_What are you thinking, blending something at this time of night?!?! Are you insane??"_

"I wanted a smoothie."

"I'm taking this. You're crazy, and I can't have you making a racket at all hours of the night. The Superior needs sleep."

"Don't call me crazy…." Xaldin had his head ducked and a gentle breeze was flitting through the room. All telltale signs that you were going to die by one or many of Xaldin's spears. Saix backed out of the room, blender in hand, and nearly ran out of the room. Xaldin was on the brink of following him, but Larxene showed up again. She whispered something to him, and he halted, and grinned at her. They both tip toed into the shadows, up to something wicked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saix cracked the door to his Superior's room, checking to see if he was asleep. Loud, congested snores answered him, and he closed the door with a smile. He had done his job, and Xemnas would be better in no time. Nothing could ruin the feeling of elation he had as he walked through the now darkened halls to his room. Nope, absolutely nothing. Nothing at all in this World That Never Was could puncture the effervescent bubble he had……

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!**_

A strong peal of thunder made the castle shake. Saix clapped his hands over his ears and fell to his knees in frustration. A storm? Now?? Inconceivable!! The last time he had checked, the skies were clear. He opened up a window, and was met with a faceful of cold water. Outside, there was a fierce storm raging. Rain falling in sheets, the wind howling like a pack of wolves, and bright blue lightning flashing across the sky every few minutes, brining with it thunder with amazing volume. Outlined on top of the Castle's highest turret was Demyx, playing his Sitar furiously, fingers flying through the different frets at an almost inhuman rate, soaking wet. Not far away was Xaldin, suspended eerily in the sky, wind whipping around him at incredible velocity. Larxene was lounging in the nearest doorway, not daring to get wet, watching her plan unfold with a grin. A few daggers were thrown here and there to keep the lightning up, and the thunder just followed. She chuckled, imagining someone trying to sleep through this gale. Saix withdrew his head and buried his now-soaking wet head in his hands. Oh, this was not good. Almost on cue, a series of hacking coughs were heard, and a raspy voice called,

"Saix!! Orange juice, NOW!" Saix sighed. It was going to be a long night.

The moral of the story, kids? Don't piss off people who have control over the elements. It always turns out bad.

_(. I love reviews, btw. Ciao!)_


End file.
